


ｌｅｖｉ ａｃｋｅｒｍａｎ | ｏｎｅ ｓｈｏｔｓ |

by Stedia



Series: ｌｅｖｉ ａｃｋｅｒｍａｎ | ｏｎｅ ｓｈｏｔｓ | [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stedia/pseuds/Stedia
Summary: Hey, youuuu! Go ahead and give this a read. Just a small disclaimer though, I'll post when I feel like it. Anyway, enjoy what there is, you might find something you like. If you're going to take an idea from here, just let me know just in case I've already planned on writing on actual book on it. I'll let you have my idea as long as credit is given :) Also, some chapters may have a happy ending, sad ending, or no ending. Just thought I'd let you know.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: ｌｅｖｉ ａｃｋｅｒｍａｎ | ｏｎｅ ｓｈｏｔｓ | [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ｌｅｖｉ ａｃｋｅｒｍａｎ | ｏｎｅ ｓｈｏｔｓ |

[Anastasia's Once Upon A December ▶](https://youtu.be/RpEoMe4a0IE)

> **Note** : Use the song for the chapter! It'll feel pretty meh without it. Also, make sure to read it word for word! I tried fitting it in the time of the song, so it feels like everything is happening along with the song yknow?

The fire crackled as I stood in front of it, the maids pulling on the laces on the back of the gown. I felt the air escape past my lips, keeping my hands on the front of the large material. 

“You look so regal, your Royal Highness!” Sasha, my personal maid hummed happily, picking out the last few details of the white dress I donned. “I think it’s due time that you show the world your lovely self.” However, I paid no mind to her words. I was now fixated on the snowfall piling on the balcony and more automobiles passing through the gates. The standing maids glanced at each other, seeing my absent-mindedness. 

Sasha began biting on her lips. If she didn't get me out of the room now, the Emperor would certainly get her. And throw her in the dungeon for noncompliance. She grabbed the silver necklace off the oak desk and gingerly placed it around my neck. I noticed her movement and shook my head, ”Sorry, Sasha. I didn't think today would happen so...soon,” I trailed off. ”Let’s go to the ballroom, shall we?” 

All the maids bowed and walked out the door, Sasha keeping it open for me to leave. I smiled at her and strode along the hallways, her staying by my side at all times. We stopped behind the red curtain, and I squeezed her hand for reassurance. She gave me one last smile before sliding into the curtains, off to tell the herald of my arrival. I took one last inhale, as my name began being called.

”Her Royal Highness, Empress of Marley, ” the herald announced. I stepped out from the darkness of the curtain, and everyone in the hall stopped and looked as I took steps down the stairs, as my father took my hand in his. My breath hitched at the immense attention. We finally made it down to the main floor, ”The dance will begin.”

The orchestra began their music, and my father placed his hand on my upper back, leading us to the center of the room. He twirled me around onto my new husband.

Zeke Jaeger. The new Emperor of Marley.

He swayed me around the ballroom, and I looked everywhere but around him. This was not the man I wanted to marry. I want nothing to do with him, but I know this is all for the alliance between Marley and Paradis. I have to do this for my people. He spun me onto the next man, that being his brother. He gave me a sorrowful smile, and I shrugged dismissively. He swung me onto the next prince, but I didn’t bother giving a name to the long face.

After dancing with a couple of men, I ended with one particular individual. I don't remark seeing him before. He held me against him, but I didn't protest. His hold felt familiar, secure, but I couldn't pinpoint from where. I've never laid eyes on him before. I looked into his steely orbs. They appeared clouded and distant, but there was still a small spark in them.

”Who are you?” I whispered to him. ”I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Where have I seen him? The crowd began whispering amongst themselves. I looked at the perplexed faces of the guests. Did something happen? My mother clung to my father, her eyes widened, horrified at the event in front of her.

_...dead?_

_wasn’t his family..._

_...massacre..._

”You’ll remember soon enough, princess,” he caressed my cheek, his ivory hand sent an electric jolt down my spine. _He's so cold_.

”Prince Levi?!” Zeke roared, as he drew out his sword, ”Weren’t you killed in that fire along with your family?! How are you alive?!” He pulled me away from him, holding me behind him, and my eyes widened in fear, ”Answer me, you demon!”

A ring of green flames surrounded the said man, the lights dimming in the room. Zeke stumbled back, fearing the wicked spirit. I stood my ground, looking up in curiosity at the man. The fiery glow behind him rose high up to the grand chandelier, nearly touching the ceiling, and he began rising up, clenching his fists.

“Go back from whence you came!” My father ordered erratically, pounding down his staff on the marble ground, “Guards, seize the fiend!” The Scouts had come out with their bayonets and rifles, prepared to take down the otherworldly being. At this point, the guests had begun crying out, forcing their way through the front door. The guards had shot their bullets, but it had passed through him, and he remained unaffected. Their faces had sunken, and they dashed off with the rest of the party.

"Cowards! All of you!" [D/N] growled at his soldiers leaving. He looked up at the floating phantom. "She won't remember you. It wouldn't matter anyway since you've long passed!"

Remember him? Have I forgotten him? Is that why his embrace seemed so familiar?

"She will remember, and I will come back," Levi declared. "And that's a promise." He then vanished, leaving the dark ashes on the ground as a mark for his presence. I fell to my knees, not caring about dirtying the large dress. I touched the burnt ground, now cool to the touch.

"Who was he, father?" I gritted my teeth, processing the ordeal. I stood up to face him, but nothing left his mouth. "Who was he?!"

"He wasn't anyone, darling," he sighed, defeated, "He can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

So, how was that for my first one shot? 😗

_Inspiration: Anastasia (1997)_


End file.
